


Eren and Alicia Potter

by GHBookfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHBookfreak/pseuds/GHBookfreak
Summary: The Potter twins are known at Durmstrang for their mischief.Everybody loves them because of it since it gives them a good laugh in the stern environment.During their third year, Karkaroff selects them to go attend the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts.There they get to meet someone they never thought they had: their brother. And he turns out not to be just anyone but the Boy Who Lived.





	Eren and Alicia Potter

The Potter twins are known at Durmstrang for their mischief.

Everybody loves them because of it since it gives them a good laugh in the stern environment.

During their third year, Karkaroff selects them to go attend the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. What is strange though since they know they're not old enough to participate in the game. But apparently, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asked Karkaroff personally for them to come.

There they never expected to meet a certain someone: their brother. Plus the never expected him to be the one and only Boy Who Lived - _the_ Harry Potter.

/\/\/\—/\/\/\—/\/\/\—/\/\/\—/\/\/\

 


End file.
